


In a little bit of a hurry

by Zit



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Martha Jones is Amanita Caplan, Mentioned Donna Noble, Why Did I Write This?, Why are you reading this?, the doctor met the old man of hoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: If you have seven persons in your head a police box that is bigger on the inside should not be that surprising.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	In a little bit of a hurry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a little bit of a hurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926489) by [Zit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit). 



> After the fourth time, I saw Sense8 my brain screamed "Amanita is Martha Jones there is no other explanation" so I had the overwhelming need to watch these two shows together.

There was no other option, time was short and the importance of this was enormous, she could see how the faces of the others changed from nervousness to pure terror.

Something had gone wrong, someone had alerted security and now they were pursued by the BPO, maybe if they separated they could run away and hide but that would mean to leave Whispers and Jonas causing the entire mission to fail in addition to putting Wolfgang at risk and therefore all the group.

The decision had to be made right then and there, Torchwood and U.N.I.T. were good ideas but they would take too long to arrive so they were useless for their current predicament, there was only a third option that could get everyone out of that place at the same time without drawing the attention of their pursuers.

Luckily they had decided to abandon the wagon and the patrol so they were now running through the streets of London, now she only needs to find an alley discreet enough to make the phone call so she had her eyes open until she found one and running there she whistles to get the attention of the group, it had been almost a miracle to find a street as deserted as that one favouring their run and not finding someone who may alert to the BPO agents.

Her plan to reunite them in that alley had worked perfectly but now that they were there and had realized their surroundings, they started to worry which was logical for them because the alley was a perfect rat trap with no place to hide but for her, it was the perfect place for running away; she knew that she had to calm them down to make the call and the extraction was successful, so she took Nomi's hand while looking into her eyes.

"Please, trust me."

The reaction was immediate, her fiancée relaxed a little more although the look in her eyes only changed from terror and stress to confusion, that was enough for the domino effect that she witnesses on how the others began to shut up and focused their gaze on her, given the perfect conditions to make the call.

She took out her cell phone while facing the wall of the alley because she was not sure of being able to talk with all the curious looks of them, she looked at her keyboard and sighed loudly while dialling that number so peculiar that she still wondered why it never appeared on her phone bills.

"Doctor, I need your help, there is no time for explanations, just come here, I will send you my coordinates. . . no, calm down is nothing like that but it is urgent, you will understand it when you arrive only do not leave the TARDIS please."

"Doctor? " She heard a chorus of seven voices.

"Don't worry, I know that due to the circumstances the name may appear a bit threatening but it is not, or well it depends on who you are, I guess."

"It doesn't matter for now, are you sure he can get us out of here?" She heard Will's voice.

"Of course, I trusted him with my own life." she answered Shortly after that, she could hear the singular sound of the TARDIS when it appeared somewhere, that sound that always gives hope to whoever listens to it, so she turned to see how it materialized at the bottom of the alley, the blue box had not changed a thing since the last time she saw her in that little adventure she had with the Doctor and Donna.

She approached it without fear, she knew that the Doctor had left the door open for her so that the entrance would be easy but a few steps towards the TARDIS she turn to invite the others to follow her, the faces she saw did not surprise her at all but it did make her giggle.

"Come on, he doesn't bite. . . Although he may lick you a little, and remember that the BPO is coming if you do not hurry they will discover us."

Those words seemed to get them out of shock so they approached quickly but keeping the suspicion of the cabin. Entering she hear a happy voice calling her.

"Martha Jones! It is always a pleasure to see you, but by your call, I imagine a terrifying scenario."

"Well we were in a hurry, and I'm very sorry but you're the only one I imagined could and would help us, but I think you can understand the importance of this."

While they greeted each other the others entered through the door doing the typical going in and out to try to understand the dimensions of the ship, from what she knew of them it was possible that in their lives they had never been as quiet as they were at that moment.

"We are ready, can we enter to the vortex Doctor?" she asked without letting pass the glance that the Doctor directed to the group, possibly due to the TARDIS had alerted him to the weapons they were carrying.

"Very well if we are complete then there is nothing more to say, Allons-y!" he said while he was dramatically pulling some lever.

Entering the vortex was quick but as a precaution, both the Doctor and she did not take their eyes off the group, they knew that they were like frightened animals and at this moment any hostile signal would make them respond violently, and most likely they would want answers about what was happening or where they were.

"Very well Martha, tell me who are your new friends, and why do they carry weapons?" asked the Doctor, approaching her, curiously both of them kept at the opposite end of the control room.

Will immediately shot him a suspicious look, "How do you know about the weapons?" of course, that question had raised some red lights in the group since they had hidden the guns in their clothes to not alert the civilians they could find while running through the streets.

"The TARDIS notified me." he said, pointing to the ceiling, simply making everyone start looking for something above their heads.

"He refers to the ship" Martha clarified and although that only stopped the search in the heights, not the mistrust and doubts.

"Well Doctor, I want to introduce you to my fiancee." she said as she approached the group and grabbed her hand "Nomi, a homo sensorium."

She knew this would make them alert, but it was the fastest way to calm them down.

"Oh, wow! Nice to meet you, Nomi, I am the Doctor," he said while shaking her hand "Nomi, Nomi, Nomi, your name sounds familiar to me, why ?, Nomi, Nomi, Nomi Marks, the homo sensorium, oh no! You are Nomi Marks?!, But that would mean a fixed point, so that must be the Cannibal" he concluded still shaking her hand while looking at the bag on the stretcher with great interest.

"How do you know all that, and why do you continue to call Martha to Amanita?" Will came out a defensive way, standing in front of the majority in a protective way and getting closer to the Doctor.

"Martha to Amanita? Martha to Amanita ?!" he exclaimed, totally ignoring Will and addressing Martha.

"I'm sorry, U.N.I.T sent me for a mission in the United States and well I suppose you know the rest of the story, I can't withdraw from this until this mess is solved."

"Well, I can't tell you anything, when history needs to take its course, I'm always ready to lend a hand, so I suppose we are in the Cannibal kidnapping, the preamble to the beginning of everything, the great peace between species. Of course, you needed to escape, it is not London where the BPO retrieved its pilot, it was a good decision to call me, with reason no one could trace you, I was involved; well all this is very clarifying even explains your hair, by the way, it is very nice I liked it" the Doctor wondered as he returned to the control console.

Will and Nomi were ultimately speechless now they were all quieter and more confused.

"All your monologue may be clarifying for you but someone could explain to me how the hell is this bigger on the inside than on the outside? And why does Amanita seem to be a double agent of an agency with a name is as terrifying as the BPO?" Lito exploded with his always dramatic tone.

"Well this ship is all about time and relative dimensions in space hence its name, TARDIS" replied the Doctor with a smile "and U.N.I.T. is not a chilling name but the rest is not for me to answer." he said looking to Martha.

"Amanita?" were the first words that Nomi said in all that time.

"I, I am sorry I did not tell you this before, but, indeed, my name is not Amanita Caplan nor my mother or parents that you met, in fact, they are my uncles, I am a doctor and I work for an organization called U.N.I.T. who had sent me to do an undercover job in the United States, but I can assure you something, my feelings are entirely true, I really love you and I want to marry you, but this year has been so chaotic that I did not find the time to tell you about it and less about this, but as soon as we are in the security house I promise to tell you everything," she said while holding both hands of Nomi close to her chest and looking into her eyes pleading them to believe her, soon all her fear disappeared when she saw her fiancee smile through tears and whisper, "Okay, I believe you."

"Well" Martha continued moving away from Nomi and facing the rest of the group "just as you have your secrets, I have mine, as I mentioned before, he is the Doctor and for not revealing much, an alien," she said while smiling to him remembering the speech she gave the year that did not happen "and this is his ship that travels through time and space."

"An alien?" Asked Kala incredulously.

"Come on it's not that difficult, if you are connected by a psychic bond I can be friends with an alien, it is not that difficult to imagine, and speaking of friends of the aliens" she turns to face the Doctor "where is Donna?"

"Oh! She is at home visiting her grandfather, I stayed in the TARDIS waiting, you know, the mothers and I do not get along and I do know she has an axe, by the way, Riley," he said a little uncertainly waiting for someone to do some sign of belonging to the name receiving a quick nod from the girl with pale blonde hair "if I'm not mistaken about dates when you see the Old Man again tell him that the Doctor sends his greetings, I haven't been able to visit him since he locked himself in that box and use his face.

"Did you meet the Old Man of Hoy?" She asked shocked more by that than the fact that he knew her name without having introduced herself before.

"Of course a brilliant man, and so full of hope, a great spokesman for the Archipelago."

"Let me see if I understood," said Will, raising his hands towards his head like a shield "you are friends with a time-travelling alien who knows a secret species of humans, and your name is not Amanita but Martha."

"Right."

"And you were sent undercover to the United States, for what?"

"About three or four years ago we received a red alert about a clandestine museum in Utah that could have hostile alien technology, unfortunately, when I arrived there it had been buried in cement, but I was asked to maintain my position and return to the state of origin of my deck."

"I can deduce then that U.N.I.T. specializes in aliens and therefore does not pose a threat to us."

"Right again."

The silence reigned little because it was interrupted by the sound of disbelief from Capheus who quickly established a good mood and decided to start a lively conversation with the Doctor making the others less tense and the others started to look around their surroundings more.

"Well as much as I would like you to stay for a trip, I'm afraid I must take you somewhere, what is your destination?"

"The original plan was to go to one of the London dens but if you say that this. . . ship can travel undetected I think it would be good for us to go straight to France, Dani and Hernando are already waiting for us there, right?" Will mentioned.

"Yes, my family is already waiting there, I preferred to send them away from danger for the moment" Lito replied.

"All right, then everyone holds on," the Doctor said with one of his happy and excited smiles as he watched as Martha took Nomi by the hand and made her hold onto the controls with a smile that compared to his "Allons-y!"

The noise and movements had not changed at all, nor did the feeling of the stomach butterflies with each second pass. The farewell had been quick on the part of the group but she stayed a bit talking with her old friend telling him about her adventures of the last year and what was possibly waiting for her, somehow it was a little bit nostalgic in fact.

While the others were amazed by their new surroundings and watched absorbed the dematerialization of the TARDIS Martha / Amanita linked her arms with those of Nomi.

"Tell me something Amanita, the one that you would accept so easily the existence of homo sensorium and your great emotion about our investigation, does it have to do with him?"

"Something, hahaha I will tell you a secret you were not the first homo sensorium I met, the first person of your kind was in New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York, but that will be another story that someday I'll tell you, or maybe when all this madness ends we can ask the Doctor for a trip."


End file.
